Just A Shot Of Espresso
by MetalFace
Summary: Roxas is in a band, he does gigs in a certain little cafe that a certain redhead works at. AkuRoku, Zemyx, SoRiku, maybe Lemons if I can write amazingly about it all ;D Rated 'M' to be safe.
1. Stutter

**Allllllright! Sooo I was at work washing dishes (Got a new job, hence why I haven't updated ANYTHING...) when I thought about this story. This random idea just popped up into my head, and then I decided, yeah, ima write the SHIT out of that story.**

**Description: **Roxas is in a band, he does gigs in a certain little cafe that a certain redhead works at. AkuRoku, Zemyx, SoRiku, maybe Lemons if I can write amazingly about it all ;D Rated 'M' to be safe.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Kingdom Hearts, if I did, Axel and Roxas would have had rabid monkey sex a bag-illion times by now. I also don't own any of the lyrics that I randomly choose, usually depending on what i'm listening to, really :O

I WILL put the names of the songs, and who made them at the bottom of each and every chapter, so without further ado...

**...**

**Chapter one-Stutter**

**...**

The air was slightly musky as the redheaded waiter stumbled throughout the overly-excited crowd, all chattering super loud, excitedly. Ducking under the outstretched arms and squeezing through the randomly placed legs, he managed to break free of the crowd.

Wearing his normal working attire which consisted of tight fitting black pants, a longsleeve white dress shirt tucked away under a black button up vest, a striped tie tucked under as well. Lots of people tended to check his ass out when he worked, hey, could he blame them? His ass was tight! Standing at a whopping 6'2 his eyes shining a deep emerald, small purple upside-down triangle hanging under his eyes, a choice tattoo that everyone seemed to make fun of. He ran his free hand through his hair, which was worn like usual, spiked back in every direction like crazy, his hair was the reason why he often found it hard to get a job. It was a crazy bright blood red, almost like his head was on fire. No one believed him when he said it was natural, that the carpet did indeed, match the drapes.

Making his way to the back of the room, he approached one of the other waiters, also known as his best friend, Demyx, who also wore the same work attire only his tie was blue with some sort of sitar design on it. His hair was worn in a shaggy yet stylish mullet, spiked like crazy at the top, his eyes a deep blue, slightly shorter than the redhead, a small smirk on his face as he saw Axel approaching confused.

"What the hell is going on here tonight? There are so many people it's kind of crazy!" Axel asked, Demyx smirking his way, "ah, some band coming to play a gig, they will probably be here often since they seem to bring a whole shizzzzzload of business" Demyx sputtered.

"I'm actually kind of excited to see who these kids are," he laughed, waving Demyx off, almost jumping out of his skin when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Slacking now, are we-?" Axel cut him off, "I'm NOT slacking!" he straightened as he whipped his head around, thinking it was his boss, but no, of all people, it was Riku.

The teen removed his hand from Axel's shoulder, laughing hysterically at the look on Axel's face.

"Y-your face! Ha ha best face EVER! You looked so damn scared, you really are whipped, aren't you?" he stuttered through his laughing fit, trying to breathe.

"No! Ahhhh geeze Riku don't do that to me! That was pure cruelty!" he seethed, talking through his baring teeth.

The shorter teen soon recovered from almost dying from laughter, standing up straight. Riku was quite shorter than Axel and Demyx, but he still held a good height. His aquamarine eyes teary from laughing so hard, Riku brushed his long shoulderlength silver hair out of his face wearing a plastered grin. He didn't work at the cafe, which was called 'Just A Shot Of Expresso,' by the way, so he wore some dark blue faded jeans, a black shirt with a glow in the dark rainbow across it, under a tight half zipped black and white striped hoodie, and of course his favorite lime green shoes.

"Heh, sorry man, had to, you had your back turned to me and all!"

"Yeah well shuddup.." Axel rubbed the back of his head in embarassment, his face almost matching his hair.

"Hey shut up guys, the show is just about to start!" Demyx shouted to them, beckoning them over to a higher seating area so that they could see.

The stage was dark as the lights went out completely.

"Welcome everyone of Destiny Island! You're in for a real treat tonight, here's The Prostitute Cupcakes!"

Axel choked on the drink he had currently been sipping on.

"Did he just say what I think he did cuz I sw-" cut off as soon as he started, Axel's eyes took a minute to register what was happening and just who was on the damn stage.

"Alright you guys, lets get this place going! First off, we are The Prostitute Cupcakes!" a blonde stood in the middle of the stage, walking around jumping slightly, obviously pumped.

He had the most beautiful blue eyes Axel had ever seen.

Axel's jaw dropped as he looked the boy over, he was as gorgeous as a girl, not even kidding. He seemed short, but he sure was skinny, his arms with just a little hint of muscle as he danced around on the stage. His dirty blonde hair was swept completely to one side, and spiked up and such, he wondered how the kid did it, standing in the wind maybe? He mentally laughed at that, eyes blazing as his eyes wandered down the boy's body. He wore a black and white checkered t-shirt which was super tight, sticking to every curve of his. Damn he had a nice body. His pants were as tight as his shirt, ripped all over, fishnet peeking out from under the rips, multiple studded belts hanging off his hips, his shoes also checkered. He also noticed the braclets he wore, very neon, and very feminine.

He stopped in the middle of the stage, gesturing to his right, he yelled into the microphone, "This is our guitarist, the master of all masters, Namine!"

A spotlight landed itself on another blonde, but this one was a girl. The boy dissapeared as everyone focused on her as her fingers danced like lightening on the guitar neck, the most amazing sounds poured out as she closed her eyes, smiling at her handiwork before ending the notes with one long held note at the end. Opening her eyes, Axel realized she also had pretty blue eyes; not as gorgeous as the boy's though. Also short, she wore a white cut up dress, rainbow fabric showing through, her hair bundled around her shoulders just covering her very well known cleavage, some black pumps on her feet. The guitar she held seemed to be... covered in cupcakes. That's creative, right there.

The light blacked out, "our overly hyper drummer... drumroll please?" They all heard a drumroll start, "Sora!" the light snapped onto a boy that looked strangley similiar to the blonde, his eyes a deep gorgeous blue also. His hair stuck out in all directions, a simple brown, but man! Crazy hair! He started to fool around on the drums, with a giddy grin on his face. He wore a rainbow shirt, which seemed to be glowing even, heavy duty black fingerless drumming gloves, some tight blue pants, and some red converse. His drums were sapphire blue and see-through, his drum sticks glow in the dark.

The drumming stopped, then the room went dark again.

"Our Bassist, only the sexiest, Zexion!"

The light landed on an emo looking teen, whose face was a bright red as he was seemingly cursing at the boy for introducing him like that. Axel laughed aloud, causing Riku to jump at his side.

The boy known as Zexion was way taller then all of them by a longshot, maybe a light shorter then Demyx. He wore his blue/black hair over one side of his face, his eyes a piercing blue. (I just realized they all have blue eyes -_-') He wore a long black trenchcoat, some black gloves, and some blue converse. This kid was dark compared to the rest, but damn, he suited the part. The bass he held boomed out a groovy bass line as his fingers worked like magic, touching the neck with skill. His bass was of all things purple, a really dark purple.

The lights went dark again, reappearing on the lead singer, "and i'm Roxas!"

"Roxas..." Axel tested the name on his lips, he liked it, a little too much probably.

"We're gonna do a cover, Stutter!"

The lights all went on, some crazy lighting going on here and there, a little mist at their feet as he started dancing around the stage.

'_I know I never make this easy_

_It's easy-er to disappear_

_You say give me something that I can go on_

_Together, yeah, anywhere but here_

_Sing it back_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Hey yeah_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh...'_

Finding himself surprised at the boy's voice, he couldn't help but to start walking down from the high seating, and start walking through the crowd.

'_And I'm begging you_

_Bring me back to life_

_I just can't stand leaving you alone at night_

_It's too late to go_

_It has taken me forever just to try to know_

_One for the money_

_Two for the show_

_Three to get ready_

_And four to go_

_Fall back, laugh with me_

_Don't know why it took me so long to see_

_Just stutter, stutter, stutter_

_D-D-D-D-Did I stutter stutter stutter_

_D-D-D-D-Did I stutter stutter stutter_

_D-D-D-D-Did I stutter stutter_

_D-D-D-D-Did I?'_

Singing the words out loud as well, Axel was finally at the front of the stage after shoving and blocking and pushing his way there. He stood with his jaw slack, singing the words mindlessly.

'_Sunshine_

_Blinds you if you stare but_

_Now I see it crystal_

_Crystal clear_

_So here I am_

_You can take or leave me_

_But I won't ever be anywhere but here_

_Sing it back_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Sing it back to me, yeah_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh... _

_And I'm begging you_

_Bring me back to life_

_I just can't stand leaving you alone at night_

_It's too late to go_

_It has taken me forever just to try to know_

_One for the money_

_Two for the show_

_Three to get ready_

_And four to go_

_Fall back, laugh with me_

_Don't know why it took me so long to see'_

Starting to job with the crowd, Axel felt pumped to be here, pumped to be so close to him. His eyes watching the boy as he danced around the stage, smirking at his bassist, laughing at his drummer, dancing with his guitarist. He looked like he was having such a blast.

'_Just stutter, stutter, stutter_

_D-D-D-D-Did I stutter stutter stutter_

_D-D-D-D-Did I stutter stutter stutter_

_D-D-D-D-Did I stutter stutter_

_D-D-D-D-Did I?_

_Ouh na na na stutter_

_Ouh na na na did I?_

_Ouh na na na_

_Yeah_

_D-D-D-D-Did I?_

_D-D-D-D-Did I?_

_D-D-D-D-Did I?_

_Have you been singing?_

_Bring me back to life_

_I just can't stand leaving you alone at night_

_It's too late to go_

_It has taken me forever just to try to know_

_One for the money_

_Two for the show_

_Three to get ready_

_And four to go_

_Fall back, laugh with me_

_Don't know why it took me so long to see_

_Just stutter, stutter, stutter_

_D-D-D-D-Did I stutter stutter stutter_

_D-D-D-D-Did I stutter stutter stutter_

_D-D-D-D-Did I stutter stutter_

_D-D-D-D-Did I?'_

The song ended as Roxas sang the last words, his eyes meeting Axel's, the redhead's heart skipped a beat.

He was so in love.

...

**YEAAHHHHH **Done the first chapter finally.

No flames or else i'll rip out your insides please :D

**Stutter-Marianas Trench.**

REVIEW!


	2. Calling Out

**Alrighty, time to TRY and get some more work done on this .**

**This chapter sort of sucks since I didn't know where to go with it, but hell, I enjoyed it ;D**

**Thank you all for the favs and reviews, keep doing that, and i'll keep writing ;)**

** - Yes, you can have some more ;D**

**Animeloverx175 - Thank youuuuuu :3**

**Dolly-D-Mushroom - Heh, well the next chappie IS here ;D**

**Disclaimer: **Do not own :'(

**Warnings: **Yeah, might get weird all up in here ;D Alchohol, swearing, and such. AND VIOLLEEEEENNNCE.

**...**

The rest of the concert went pretty well the same, the crowd bouncing and singing to the music, and Axel just standing there gawking at Roxas. Eventually, it all ended, and the crowd vanished.

Shutting the cafe down took only a few minutes at least, but Axel insisted that the group stay for some drinks-some good ones.

Roxas, Zexion, Namine, and Sora sat around on some stools laughing at some faces that Sora thought were hilarious. "You know, your face is gonna stay like that someday," Riku cut in on their fun, making Sora choke on air. "W-what?" he squeaked, instantly feeling up his face, causing the whole group to laugh even more.

Meanwhile Axel and Demyx were in the back promising their boss that the place would be cleaned up and beautiful by the next hour or so, finally convincing the man to go home.

"Alright, time for some sexy drinks!" Axel danced around in victory, grabbing some cups as Demyx followed. "You thinking what i'm thinking?" Axel shot Demyx a look as they both stared at the group, "Yeah, i'm so thinking what you're thinking... Wait, what are you thinking again?"

Axel made an unimpressed face, wrinkling up his nose in the process. "I was thinking some alchohol y'no? Make the drinks more fun," Demyx 'ahhhhh'd' at this.

Approaching the group of teens, Axel smirked, "None of you are allergic to nummy achohol, right?"

All of which they shook their heads.

"I remember one time when Roxas got drunk, it was the funniest thing ever, he was dancing with some male strippers and they-" a quick slap to the back of the head from Roxas shut him up, accompanied by a glare, and an eyebrow raise from Axel.

"Sounds like quite the story, maybe you'll tell me when you're drunk enough," he teased, making Roxas frown.

In aproximately fifteen minutes, Axel and Demyx approached them with loads of coffee-like alchoholic drinks in hand.

After a good 20 minutes full of shots and drinks of plentiful yummyness, everyone there was a little tipsy, except for Namine, and Zexion, who had refused to drink.

"Hehe, Zexy... hey Zexy..." Demyx leaned onto Zexion's shoulder, the obvious smell of vodka wafting from his open mouth. Zexion scrunched his nose, "Don't. Call. Me. Zexy."

Demyx ignored Zexion's anger and leaned in closer to him, his eyes glazed over, "I thiiiinnk you'reeeeeeee HOT!" He whispered into his right ear, his hand on the boy's thigh, before laughing hyterically at Zexion's face and doubling over on the floor.

"Heyy hey Zex wha'ss wrong you okaaii?" Roxas slurred, stumbling over to a now red-faced Zexion, who now had his arms crossed.

"Nothing. We should get going."

"Awww buu butt don't leavee usshhh pwweaseee tonight hashh been shoo fuunne" Axel slurred aloud, tripping over Demyx and falling face first into the ground. "Owwwiiieeee!" He cried, now holding his bleeding nose.

Riku and Sora were both half asleep and drunk, seemingly cuddling on the floor.

Zexion raised an eyebrow at Namine, earning the same reaction from her. "C'mon Roxas, we need to go, you all need to sleep and sober up."

Roxas pouted, using his famous puppy dog eyes making Axel melt back onto the floor. God damn the kid was fucking cute!

"F-hic-Fine..." Roxas sighed, rubbing the back of his head, seemingly realizing just how drunk he was. Axel sadfaced.

"W-well it was nice meeting you guys," he attempted to say from the floor, meanwhile actually slurring "Weerrrlll itsh wash neiice shmeeting ywhoo gaaysh," earning a funny look from everyone.

Giving him a sympathetic look, Namine smiled, "Don't worry, we'll be back sometime, we really like it here, and everyone seemed to have lots of fun tonight."

Axel grinned at this before completely passing out.

Demyx sat up, watching them all file out the door, stumbling, mumbling, and cursing. "BAIIII YOU GAAUYYYS!" He screamed, earning a groan from Axel who was pretty well lying on his lap.

"Ax... AX WAAHEEYYECK TEH FUCK UPSS!" Axel jolted away at this, staring at Demyx with sad sleepy eyes. "Whaaattt?"

"We neeed to cleashnnn up or else the bossybossboss will have our nuttsssss! Get it? OUR NUTS" he laughed again, causing Axel to roll his eyes," Only you would -hic- find that funny Dem..."

The next few hours consisted of them drinking shitloads of coffee, lots of water, and trying to clean the place up.

Finally, the place was clean, after three hours anyways, Axel had his eyebrows raised as he looked the place over, "Hard to believe we did this half drunk."

Demyx giggled before standing next to Axel, "I SO dig the bass player, he's so fuckin' hot Axe! So hot!" Axel rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I heard you the first few HUNDRED times Dem, why don't you go and tell him that," This caused Demyx to 'meep' in the background.

"I think I already did..." He looked at the floor scratching the back of his head sheepishly, grinning, a blush spreading across his face.

"Oh lord..." Axel laughed.

After bidding a quick goodbye, and locking the place up after shutting everything off, they both left in separate ways.

Axel whistled on his way home, the cool night air touching his lungs, the cloud of his cool air flooding around his face. The cold air was toxic. He hated the cold, absolutely despised it, he loved the warmth, most of all, he fucking loved fire.

Reaching into the pocket of his black strapped coat, he pulled out his lighter, flicking it on and off as he continued ever so slowly through the alleyways, trying not to make the flame disperse.

All until he heard some muffles screams from deeper into the alleyway on the right.

He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes growing concerned, but maybe he shouldn't get involved, last time he did he almost got shot.

All that was changed, everything he was worrying about, all of it left his mind as soon as he heard, "You know you like it Rrrrroxas" and a feeble "No! S-Stop!" in the background.

His heart stopped for a second until he quickly started sneeking down the alley, looking around all the corners until he got closer to the scene, something that made him so angry he saw red.

A taller, buffer boy, sat on top of Roxas, straddling him, his hands pinned above his head, blood seeping from his lip, eyes focused on the blonde squirming underneath him. Blood dripped onto Roxas's face, as his eyes were filled with anger, tears brimming the egdes.

"Get the fuck off of him"

The man on top of Roxas turned his head to the source of the voice, allowing Roxas to look as well.

"A-Axel?" Roxas stuttered, wishing the redhead didn't have to see this.

"What was that?" The man smirked, laughing in Axel's direction, "What if I don't want to?"

Axel started forward, seeing red, before kicking the guy in the gut, causing him to topple over on his side, clutching his stomach. "Ow what the fuck!" he screamed.

Roxas slid himself slowly over to the brick wall, curling up into a ball, fearing the worst for the redhead.

Axel watched the man get up, eyes full of anger, much like Axel himself, before he whiped the blood from his lip. "You're dead."

"Oh yeah? Come at me bro," Axel smirked, gesturing him forwards with his eyebrows raised, a large grin on his face.

At that, the man launched himself at Axel, fists raised, teeth bared.

Axel dodged the first throw at his right, caught in the shoulder with the left, before he grabbed the mans left hand, twisting it causing a sickening snap.

"Ow fuck!" The man screeched, clutching his now broken wrist, "I'm gonna fucking sue you, you asshole! Who do you think you are? Huh? I own this fucking boy, I fucking OWN Roxas, you have no right to even touch my property let alone break my FUCKING WRIST!" He screamed at the redhead.

Axel snickered until he was in a full out laughing fit, causing the man to be caught off guard, his face in shock. He stopped laughing and became fully serious, "Really? Sue me? Go the fuck ahead asshole, then i'll sue you for fucking touching this boy in every way he didn't want, he was struggling, trying to get you to get the fuck off of him, we could make this into a fucking full blown case baby, and you'd go down in flames, got it memorized?" He listed, grinning.

Fear entered the man's eyes before he backed away, "F-Fine you fucking asshole, have it your way, but I WILL get to Roxas, you just wait," with that, he cast one last look at the blonde, sneering, before running down the alleyway, cradling his wrist.

The red finally going away, Axel turned to a shaking Roxas, quickly getting to his level, "Roxas? Roxas? Are you okay? Hello?" Roxas just shook, tears in his eyes. Anger slowly turned into sympathy as Axel slowly stood up, scratching the back of his head.

"Look Roxas, i'm really sorry if you did want that, I just.. I thought you didn't I uh.. ah..."

Roxas looked straight at him, gaze wavering, "I didn't want it," he choked, "Thank you Axel, but now he's going to try harder."

Axel growled, picking the boy up in his arms, "Well, he won't get near you to touch even a hair on your head" he seethed through gritted teeth as he carried Roxas through the alley.

"How did you come to be outside with that asshole anyways?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I um... I went for a walk.." Roxas lied, blue eyes avoiding green.

"Even I can tell you're lying to me, but that's okay I guess, you have a right to keep that stuff to yourself, hell, if I knew more, I probably would have killed that bastard, who was he by the way?"

Roxas mumbled into Axel's chest, looking down.

Axel looked at him questioningly before Roxas finally voiced up.

"That was Seifer. Our band's producer."

**...**

**DRAAAAMMMAAA LLAAAMMMAAAA . Thought i'd add something like that in to make the story more of a draw in you know? **

**Sorry if it sucked balls! I'm really trying here! :/**


	3. The Dudesons and LMFAO

**Derp derp derp I have been stuck on all of my stories damnit . my apologies but I won't be updating super duper fast like I wish I could.**

**Thank you ALL for the favs and reviews, keep doing so, and i'll keep writing ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SHIT.**

**...**

His heartbeat was high as he was running out of breath, sweat dripping down his brow, pleasure running through his veins...

"Haha I work out!" Axel yelled quoting an LMFAO song as he pumped weights, Roxas chose to sit in his living room watching tv as he worked out in his free room. **(HAHAHAHA GOTCHA ;D)**

Finally done his workout, Axel made his way out to the living room to see Roxas watching The Dudesons.

"Holy shit! This is like my favorite show!" He squealed un-Axel-like and sat beside Roxas, making Roxas crinkle his nose in disgust.

"You smell like sweaty balls. Like not even kidding dude, please, go shower," he coughed, sliding further down the bright red couch.

Axel pouted.

"B-but... I saved your ass tonight... and... and I wanted to work out a little cuz I was mad and worked up and... and..." his bottom lip quivered, causing Roxas to actually quirk a small smile.

"Just go fucking shower. Now."

Grunting, Axel strolled over to his room muttering something that sounded like "fucking unthankful people these days..."

Rolling his eyes Roxas turned the Dudesons up.

Laughing hysterically as Jarppi had made Jukka, Jarno, and HP dress in bondage leather thongs with police caps, gluing their hands to eachothers hindquarters, while parading throughout a random place with some funny music in the background. Of course Jarppi had a rainbow flag and was prancing around in front of them leading them around the streets.

Suddenly, Roxas stopped laughing, his mind going on overload.

He'd often wondered if he was gay, since he did find the same sex rather attractive, but the whole Seifer deal had made him feel so wrong about it all-he shuddered at the thought.

His eyes glued to the screen much like the Dudesons hand glued to their asses, he hadn't realized how much he had spaced out until the episode was over, a new one beggining, and a somewhat wet and very much shirtless Axel sat beside him.

Roxas glanced over at the male, a blue towel hung loosely around him shoulders, his hair was still pretty well soaked, but still somehow stayed spikey. His eyes wandered lower, gazing at his well built body, he was lean, no six pack or anything, but damn did he ever have a toned stomach. His gaze traveled a little lower, seeing a small spruce of red, a trail just under his belly button, leading down into his jeans...

Tearing his gaze away, blushing furiously, Roxas ranted at himself.

_'You just met him you pervert! You hardly even know this guy! Sure he was at the concert, sure he is super fun, and super nice, protective, and godly sexy-fuck shut up Roxas.'_

"Like what you see?" Axel was now inches away from Roxas's face, wearing a catlike grin.

"U-uuh no! I mean, yes! I mean... I wasn't staring...!" Roxas sputtered, squirming away from Axel, successfully falling off of the couch and hitting his head.

"Ow!" the blonde squeaked, rubbing his now sore head as Axel quickly crawled to Roxas's aid.

"OH MY GOD do you have a concussion?" Axel teased, touching Roxas's head with such light fingers, almost as if his head were a ticking time bomb.

"S-Shut up you jerk..." his face now crimson, he stared up into Axel's green eyes.

Green met blue as Axel's breath caught in his throat.

Moving a little closer, he gazed into his eyes, such a deep, amazing blue.

They were so close now, their breath mingling, Roxas's hand now placed onto Axel's warm chest, his eyes barely open.

"Why did you get those tattoos?" broke the silence and made Axel facepalm in his mind.

Backing away he sat fully on the floor, Roxas was still staring at him, his hands now in his lap.

"Uh... kind of a life choice I guess?" He shook his head slowly, "I didn't have the best upbringing, my parents kind of... Sucked?"

Concern outlined Roxas's face as he heard this, this was his chance to get to know the man better.

Urging him to continue with his eyes, Axel sighed.

"I was an accident. Kind of a 'oops' child. My older brother Reno was the planned one, he was the loved one," his voice died down a little as he averted his gazed away from those big blue eyes.

"My brother was seven years of age when I was born. He was so excited for a little brother, but the parents weren't excited for another child. I was just another mouth to feed, another kid to clothe. By the time I was in my teens, my mother was a drunk, and my father was a dick. Although he had been a dick all of my life anyways. He was never home, ever, and my mom was always drinking, telling me how much she didn't want me, how she loved Reno so much more, how I was a failure compared to him. Sure, Reno was pretty much graduated, and I wasn't exactly the smartest kid in school, but I just couldn't understand why they hated me so much, especially her," sighing again, he raked his left hand through his unruly hair.

The raw emotion in his voice, the sadness in his eyes, it made Roxas feel sick to him stomach and want to cry. Reaching out a timid hand, he placed it on Axel's forearm, letting him know he was there for him, that he could continue.

A small smile made it's way onto the red head's face before he went on.

"Eventually, my mother's drinking got so bad she would beat me. I told everyone who asked that I fell down stairs, or that I tripped, or something stupid like that. I was used to going to school sore as hell, a black eye, bruises and cuts here and there, everyone seemed to act like they cared when really, they didn't. No one cared, only until I met a large group of strange teens. They called themselves the Organization, they all wore black everything, and black trench coats even, and they were all different and misunderstood, just like me. So of course, they welcomed me with open arms, they cared, they loved me even when my mother and father couldn't. They were my real family. I started rebelling, wearing the same gear as them, doing crazy shit to show people how I didn't care. Finally, I went home after school one day, and my mother raised her hand against me again, but this time, I actually fought back. I pushed her and she hit her head, and was unconcious on the floor, but still breathing. I decided that this was my time to get out, get away, to go do something new. I got together with my new family, my best friends, my brothers and sisters, and we all got different tattoos to symbolize that we would never forget one another, that we would always be together," he smiled at the thought.

"Demyx, the one with the mullet and such who works with me at the bar, Riku, the silver haired kid, they were part of it too."

Roxas remembered seeing something black on Demyx's wrist at one point in time, but he hadn't seen anything on Riku yet.

"After that, I never went back," he ended.

"My band mate Zexion has a tattoo too," he voiced in randomly, recalling the black angel wings that cascade down the boy's back.

Axel's eyes flashed, "What kind of tattoo?"

Roxas explained, earning a shocked expression from Axel.

"W-Wait what? He was one of them too!" Axel's mind reeled as he laughed, he Demyx and Riku should have known.

"We used to just call him Zex, and he looked so different when we were teens back then... He definitely didn't have that whole emo thing going on that's for sure."

"Well... If I do recall right, I remember Zexion talking to Nam when I was kind of drunk out of my mind when we left, he said something about knowing you guys really well, and being shocked that you all didn't recognize him," the blonde explained, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well that really is something..." Axel reached over to the small coffee table in the middle of the living room grabbing his cellphone, texting like mad.

Roxas looked at him questioningly.

"I'm just letting the guys know, they'll love hearing this, none of us have heard from good ol' Zex in a long time, they'll be excited to know it's him, especially Demyx."

Nodding he waited watching the red head excitedly text his friends.

Finally, closing his cellphone, he looked at the time on the outside screen.

"Holy shitting dicks, it's late, you should be in bed by now, and so should I," he laughed, standing up, his hair now partially dry.

"Yeah... probably," the blonde answered, yawning and stretching.

"You can sleep in my bed, i'll sleep on the couch," Axel stated before leading him to his room.

Shaking his head, Roxas protested, shutting the door behind them.

"Nope, we'll both sleep in here, I really don't mind," he silently begged with his voice, the red head way too tired to pick up on it.

"Yeah, sounds fine to me," he found some pj pants and a shirt for Roxas, and changed into pj pants himself as they both changed in silence.

Yawning and plopping himself onto the bed face first, Axel curled up into a ball on top of his red and black blankets, earning a small smile from the blonde.

"Thanks for telling me all that, Axel," Roxas whispered as he crawled onto the bed, getting comfy.

"No prob Roxy... Nighhtttynightt..." and with that, Axel was out.

Smiling to himself, Roxas closed his eyes, his breathing slowly becoming more deep before eventually, he too fell asleep.

**...**

**WhoawtfjusthappenedIdon'tknow!**

**Yeah, I know, was random, steamy, sappy and such, but eh, I thought i'd change it up a lil, so don't mind me .**

**If you have never seen the Dudesons and you love watching guys do stupid stuff, watch it... right now XD**

**The scene on the tv that I described can be found on Youtube, type in The Dudesons Gay Parade. I enjoy it very much ;D review and i'll love you forever! ;D**


	4. Love That I Hate

**Heh, FanFiction is messing up, so i'm really hoping Chapter 3 is up D;**

**.Charm. - Thank you so much :3 the thingy is all messed up I think .**

**. **

**.**

**Time to continue.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own D; **

**...**

_'KA-THUD'_

"Oww shit..." Roxas drawled as he sat up with his hands on his head, blinking away the sleep, confused only until he realized he was on the floor.

Slowly standing up the blonde's eyes scanned the bed before he gasped-Axel was still very much shirtless, and the light from the window made him look like a fucking god.

His eyes locked on the sleeping man's toned chest, his eyes traveled up to his peaceful face. The light carressed his features, bouncing off his hair as if it actually were on fire. He was sprawled out on the bed, arms and legs everywhere, no wonder Roxas had fallen off, he must have been pushed.

He looked so peaceful, so serene, so... cute.

Without really realizing it, Roxas had crawled onto the bed, and had adjusted himself above axel, his legs on either side of him, trying hard not to wake him up.

Their faces were so close now, and his lips looked so inviting...

Closer... closer... closer...

Green eyes met blue.

"G'mornin Roxy, watcha doing?" Axel's face wore a malice grin as the blonde flailed and hopped off the boy, stumbling across the room, his back hitting the door.

"U-Uhhh nothing! I was doing nothing. I thought there was something on your face that's all," Roxas stuttered, eyes avoiding the man on the bed who was now supporting himself on his elbows.

Raising a brow, Axel smirked.

"Something on my face eh? I think you were gonnaaaaa... kiss me."

Roxas's heart skipped a beat as his face flushed a deep red.

"N-No not at all I would never kiss you!" Axel mocked a hurt face, "I mean I would! I mean... agh!" Turning around Roxas opened the door, letting himself out before he went to hide on the couch.

"Wait Roxyyyy! I was just teasing you!" Axel sprung off of the bed chasing the blonde who was now pouting on the couch.

Crawling on top of Roxas, Axel lowered his face to his.

"Y'no, if you wanted to kiss me, you could have just... done it," at that, Axel pinned the blonde's hands above his head, now straddling the boy, his lips merely inches away.

Blue eyes widened as his heart felt like it was going to explode from his chest, he couldn't speak, he tried to say something but nothing would come out, he felt scared, but a little aroused at the same time, he wasn't sure what to do.

Finally, Axel closed the distance between them, their lips melting together slowly as the redhead kissed the blonde passionately.

Pulling away, Axel laughed at the look on the boy's face, his cheeks were tinged pink, eyes glazed over, lips wet.

"Okay, seriously, stop looking so sexy or else I might rape you," at this statement Roxas went into shock mode.

Struggling against Axel he pushed the man off, making a mad dash for the bathroom, slamming the door behind him, locking himself in.

Axel sat dazed on the couch before he realized what he had said.

"Roxas! I'm so sorry!" He rushed over to the bathroom door, hands gripping the frame, "what I said was stupid, I was just kidding, I didn't mean to... say it like that."

He could hear Roxas's shallow breath from the other side of the door as he stood there, his whole body tense.

"Roxas... please talk to me, or something, just say something..." Axel's brain was already working 100 miles per hour realizing why Roxas hadn't really told him about himself.

Axel sulked over to the couch, burying his head in his lap, his arms around his legs.

"I am such a fucking douche.." he mused aloud.

Roxas stood in the bathroom, his mind going crazy as he stood in front of the mirror gazing at himself.

Why did he just do that? He had liked the kiss, right?

At this thought, he reached a timid hand up and brushed his lips with his fingers.

_'He said he was going to rape me...' _

Shaking his head furiously he tried to snap out of it.

Axel isn't Seifer, Seifer isn't Axel, why was he acting so stupid over this?

Dragging his body over to the door, he unlocked it, opening it slowly before making his way over to a curled up Axel.

"Axel..?"

At the sound of his name, his head jolted up before he shot up, hugging the boy tightly.

"I'm really, really really realllyyyy sorry Roxas, I didn't mean to say it like that, I was jus-"

Sighing, Roxas shut him up by placing his hands on either side of the man's face.

"It's fine, really. I'm just not very intimate. I get scared easily, nervous, I cry sometimes too," his voice faded a little.

"Roxas, you can talk to me, okay? I promise that no matter what you tell me, these lips will stay sealed, i'll zip them shut," Roxas nodded at this, both of them slowly sitting together.

"It started two years ago, when Seifer decided he wanted to be the band's producer and such. Things were fine, we were best pals, all until he seemed to have some sort of sick obsession with me. Before going out on a simple gig, he wanted to dress me, he wanted to make me look 'awesome' as he put it. I thought it was a friendly gesture and always hated picking out clothing so I was fine with it. But one time, after a gig, I was alone in one of the place's bathrooms when Seifer came in. I of course smiled and greeted him, but he was different, something was wrong. He had this crazy, lustful look in his eyes, and he wouldn't stop looking me up and down," Roxas shuddered, causing Axel to hold one of the boy's fragile hands in his own.

"He moved so fast, pressing me up against the bathroom wall, pinning me, I couldn't get away no matter how hard I tried. He told me how he loved playing dress up with me, but now he wanted to play a new game, he told me he wanted to undress me. I found this highly alarming and wrong in a lot of ways, and protested, asking him what was wrong, what he was thinking. I can hardly remember most of it since he smashed my head against the wall because I tried kneeing him in the groin, everything was blurry. I remember the feeling of his hands, so rough, violating, as he ripped my clothing off one piece at a time. I tried to scream but nothing would come out. I had nothing left on me soon enough, and he was on top of me, forcefully kissing me, touching me, things I didn't want. His pants came undone, and before he could do what I feared worse, my brother Sora walked in. I heard yelling, screaming, I saw Sora push Seifer off of me before stooping down to my level and calling out my name. I felt like I was in a very deep tunnel, I could hear it, echoing, but it was so far away. Seifer had disappeared, and I was now sitting up, covered by one of Sora's jackets. My head really hurt, so I reached a hands up to feel the tender spot, only to see my own blood on my hands. Turns out, I had a minor concussion,"

Roxas rubbed the back of his head in a sort of reminding way.

"While Sora was helping me I found my voice, I made him promise and swear to god that he wouldn't tell a soul about this. He hates me for keeping it secret, but he hates Seifer more than anything in the world for what he did. We told everyone I slipped and fell, bashing my head, they all believed me, and Sora was awesome enough to grab me more clothing before we went out. And that was my first brush with intimacy, so I get scared stupid most times, mostly because I can't stand being restrained and everything. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, just being pinned like that, hearing that word, it scared me," he admitted, bowing his head in shame.

Eyes brimming with unshed tears, Axel wrapped his arms around the broken boy.

"It's okay," muttering sweet nothings in his ear, Axel rubbed the blonde's back as he sobbed, his hands now gripping Axel's bare back.

If there was anything in this world Axel was going to do before he died-

Killing Seifer would be first.

**...**

**Yeah that was a lil rushed sorry D; I had writers block and this is what came out of it .**

**Hopefully my chapters are posting now . stupid site.**

**Review, i'll love you forever! 3**


End file.
